Bons baisers d'Atlantis
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Et si Sam avait épousé Pete ? / Ship J/S quand même / Ne me jetez pas de pierres immédiatement, lisez l'histoire jusqu'au bout ;)


Série : Stargate SG-1 / SGA

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam, tout public.

Après la série SG1, pendant la saison 4 d'Atlantis : Jack est général à Washington, Sam est colonel et a épousé Pete.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Résumé : Quelques années après son mariage avec Pete, Sam est envoyée sur Atlantis, prendre la relève du Dr Weir. Elle doit quitter la Terre et renouer avec une ancienne connaissance.

Note de l'auteur : Avant de me jeter des cailloux, lisez l'histoire jusqu'au bout svp ;)

Bonne lecture !

Je m'appelle Samantha Carter et il y a environ quatre ans de cela, j'ai épousé un homme dont je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse, faute de mieux.

J'éprouve depuis de nombreuses années de forts sentiments envers celui qui a été pendant huit ans mon supérieur hiérarchique, le général Jack O'Neill.

Notre chaîne de commandement nous empêchait d'être ensemble et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient abandonner sa carrière, j'ai décidé d'épouser Pete Shanahan. Cette nouvelle n'a pas fait plaisir au général.

Jack O'Neill a quitté le SGC à la même période pour prendre un poste à Washington. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait plus me voir après ça.

Après le départ de Jack, un nouveau général a pris le relai et SG-1 a été recomposée après mon bref passage en zone 51. J'avais voulu m'éloigner un peu du SGC, pour tenter de m'habituer à son absence, qui me pesait beaucoup.

J'ai organisé un mariage intime, avec nos proches. Mes amis du SGC sont venus. Daniel savait très bien que je mariais par dépit mais n'a rien montré pendant la réception.

Jack avait refusé mon invitation au mariage. J'étais effondrée pour le soi-disant plus beau jour de ma vie. Comme j'avais enterré mon père quelques semaines avant, tout le monde a mis ça aussi sur le compte de l'émotion. Mes larmes de tristesse sont passées pour des larmes de joie quand mon frère m'a conduite à l'autel, dans ma robe blanche, mon bouquet de lys roses en main.

Pete et moi nous sommes installés dans notre nouvelle maison après le mariage, puis dans une routine mortelle. Je passais beaucoup de temps au SGC et je ne comptais pas changer mes habitudes pour mon mari.

Je ne rayonnais pas de bonheur et ne ressemblais à aucune autre jeune mariée. J'avais d'ailleurs gardé mon nom de jeune fille.

J'étais toujours volontaire pour partir aux quatre coins de l'univers, dans cette galaxie ou une autre, peu m'importait, tant que je quittais la Terre.

Je suis partie plusieurs fois vers Atlantis, dans la galaxie de Pégase. Ces voyages me faisaient toujours beaucoup de bien, car je respirais enfin. Comme si mon alliance pompait mon oxygène !

Je prenais toujours la pilule, pour éviter de tomber enceinte et de devoir m'arrêter. L'idée d'avoir un bébé ne me faisait pas peur, mais je ne voulais pas de l'enfant de Pete.

Une part de moi rejetait cette idée alors qu'il était mon mari et attendait que je sois prête.

Mon travail comportait trop de risques et je me cachais volontiers derrière ça. J'avais commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie en me mariant... avec Pete.

Notre mariage semblait sombrer dans une tendre amitié après seulement un an.

J'ai croisé Jack quelques fois cette année-là. Il n'avait l'air ni heureux ni contrarié de me revoir, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je le voyais m'observer du coin de l'œil, son regard porté en permanence à mon annulaire, si j'avais mon alliance au doigt.

La seconde année de mon mariage avec Pete fut pire, en quelque sorte. Au fil du temps, nos rapports étaient devenus cordiaux quand nous nous croisions. A nous voir de l'extérieur, on aurait pensé à deux colocataires... Deux amis de longue date, qui se retrouvent de temps en temps pour se raconter leur vie. C'était ridicule et pathétique. Bien entendu, je n'en avais parlé à personne autour de moi, trop honteuse de reconnaître que j'avais pu me tromper et que j'avais des regrets.

A l'aube de la troisième année, je suis passée du grade le lieutenant-colonel à celui de colonel et on me proposa le commandement de la base d'Atlantis.

On m'a conseillé de bien y réfléchir, de prendre le temps d'en parler à mon époux. Je n'ai pas tenu et j'ai accepté immédiatement.

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai commencé à prendre quelques affaires auxquelles je tenais. Pete était rentré de bonne heure à ma demande.

_-"Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_-"Pete, je prends le commandement d'une base éloignée. Je pars dans quelques jours mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à mettre en ordre avant de partir." _Je ne l'avais pas regardé depuis son arrivée. J'imaginais déjà son air de chien battu et ça m'agaçait d'avance.

_-"Tu pars longtemps ?"_ demanda-t-il, tristement.

_-"Oui pour au moins un an ou deux, peut-être plus."_

_-"C'est un aller simple alors ? Tu vas me manquer, ma Sammy."_

_-"Pete, cessons cette comédie, veux-tu ?"_

_-"Je te demande pardon ?"_

Je soupirais un grand coup et me tournais pour le regarder :_ "Pete, nous nous voilons la face... Ce n'est pas un mariage, c'est un arrangement... Nous avons quelqu'un qui nous attend à la maison si jamais nous décidons de rentrer mais ni toi ni moi ne sommes honnêtes envers nous-mêmes..."_

_-"Mais je t'aime Sam !" _Je décidais de lui mentir sur mes sentiments, alors je répondis : _"Moi aussi, mais ça ne suffit pas ! Cette situation te convient à toi ? Notre manière de vivre te suffit vraiment ?"_

Il baissa la tête et ne me répondit pas. Il quitta notre chambre pour que je termine. J'avais déposé mon alliance sur la commode.

Je rassemblais mes affaires dans le couloir de notre maison et lui annonçais mon départ.

_-"C'est maintenant que nous nous disons au revoir ? Comme ça, entre deux portes ?" _me demanda-t-il.

_-"Pete, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je vais traverser la galaxie pour diriger une base. Figure-toi que j'ai des dossiers à lire et toutes mes recherches ici à finir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle cet homme, le major Davis au Pentagone." _Je lui donnais la carte du major et l'embrassais une dernière fois. J'étais écoeurée mais c'était probablement la dernière fois que ça arrivait.

Ce soir-là, je suis rentrée au SGC avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, soulagée d'un poids.

J'étais partie en mission sur des planètes hostiles, expérimenté des choses inimaginables et je m'en étais toujours sortie. Cependant, ce soulagement-là m'apportait plus de bien-être que quand je rentrais d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse.

J'ai fais tout ce que j'avais à faire avant de quitter la Terre et je suis partie, sans regarder derrière moi.

Arrivée sur Atlantis, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer et peu de temps pour m'ennuyer. Pendant mes rares temps libres, je pensais à lui, il me manquait en fin de compte.

J'avais fui la Terre pour échapper à mon mariage mais je m'étais éloignée de la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux. Malgré le temps et la distance, je mesurais mieux la force de mon amour lui.

Jack O'Neill me manquait et parfois, j'aurais tout plaqué pour le rejoindre. Cela m'était impossible, vu les responsabilités que j'avais accepté. Je trouvais que je m'en sortais assez bien, si on omettait que j'avais souvent envie de tuer le Dr Rodney McKay.

Un jour, notre porte s'activa de l'extérieur alors que je me trouvais en salle de contrôle. Nous recevions un signal radio.

_-"Atlantis, ici SGC Terre, vous nous recevez ?"_ demanda la voix bien connue de Walter.

_-"SGC, ici le colonel Samantha Carter, je vous reçois et je vous salue !"_ dis-je, contente d'entendre la Terre. Nous n'avions que peu de contacts avec elle.

_-"Colonel, quelqu'un souhaite vous parler" _annonça Walter. Aux bruits que je percevais, la personne en question mettait un casque pour nous parler.

_-"Carter ! Cette chère Carter !"_ dit la voix familière. Je n'en revenais pas de l'entendre.

_-"Mon général !"_ saluais-je. J'avais presque porté ma main à mon front pour le saluer mais il ne pouvait pas me voir.

_-"Repos colonel et ne me saluez pas à travers la porte, je ne vous vois pas !" _dit-il sur un ton facétieux.

_-"Quel bon vent nous apporte votre signal radio ?"_

_-"Oh rien, j'étais de passage au SGC et j'ai voulu vous faire un coucou !"_

Je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas reconnaitre ce ton. Il plaisantait pour cacher son malaise.

_-"J'aurais préféré une visite, monsieur, mais je suis contente de vous entendre !" _plaisantais-je, pour le forcer à abattre ses cartes.

Il ne répondit pas et j'avais eu peur d'avoir perdu la communication.

_-"SGC, me recevez-vous ?"_

_-"Oui Carter, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq" _dit le général. _"J'envisage de vous rendre visite sous peu mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Je pense que nous devrions nous recontacter pour fixer une date."_

_-"Avec plaisir mon général"_ lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges de banalités, nous avons coupé la communication.

Je me sentais bien et à la fois triste.

Deux jours plus tard, la porte s'activa et on m'appela en salle de commandes.

_-"C'est le SGC pour vous, madame" _me dit l'officier des communications.

_-"Très bien, merci"_ répondis-je.

_-"Atlantis, ici SGC Terre, je vous passe le général O'Neill."_

Sheppard, mon bras droit se présenta en salle de contrôle au même moment.

_-"Les rumeurs se confirment" _me dit-il, avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce qu'il sous-entendait car déjà le général me saluait.

_-"Carter ? Je ne peux pas venir avant une bonne dizaine de jours. Si ça vous convient, je... vous passe un coup de fil avant d'arriver, pour être sûr que votre position est stable."_

_-"Avec plaisir mon général"_ lui dis-je, avec un sourire. J'avais hâte de le revoir.

La communication fut coupée et je demandais à Sheppard de s'expliquer sur sa remarque.

_-"Oh c'était pas grand-chose mais tout le monde avait parié que nos communications avec la Terre seraient plus fréquentes, grâce à vous" _me dit-il.

Face à ma mine perplexe, il ajouta : _"Le général O'Neill garde toujours un œil sur vous, où que vous soyez..."_

_-"Sheppard !" _m'indignais-je._ "Le général ne s'occupe pas plus de moi que des autres. Le projet Atlantis lui tient beaucoup à cœur."_

_-"Mais on n'a pas eu de nouvelles aussi souvent depuis qu'on a trouvé un moyen d'entrer en contact avec le SGC."_

_-"Il est en poste à Washington, il ne peut nous parler que lorsqu'il est de passage au SGC. Il doit être en réunion avec le général Landry. C'est aussi simple que cela à mon avis !"_ Je refusais de croire que Jack pouvait vraiment s'intéresser à moi. Si je me laissais aller à en rêver, je tomberais sûrement de haut.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté en entendant les paroles de mon second. Je les renvoyais tous au travail et je repris le cours du mien. Faire tourner une base s'avérait moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait mais j'avais déjà eu un aperçu lorsque Jack dirigeait le SGC.

Le lendemain, le général O'Neill demandait un nouvel entretien avec moi.

_-"Mon général"_ saluais-je.

_-"Carter, pouvons-nous discuter en privé ? Affaires d'Etat dont je dois m'entretenir avec vous seule."_

Je transférais la communication sur mon oreillette et m'enfermais dans mon bureau.

_-"Mon général, nous sommes seuls."_

_-"En êtes-vous bien sûre Carter ? Personne ne peut pirater cette conversation ?"_

_-"Mon général, j'ai moi-même configuré les paramètres de mes communications. Si quelqu'un essayait de se brancher dessus, il aurait une grosse surprise !"_ dis-je en souriant.

En effet, la personne entendrait le générique des Simpson en boucle et à un volume très élevé au lieu de ma conversation.

_-"De quoi vouliez-vous me parler mon général ?"_

_-"De rien... en fait, je voulais entendre votre voix et m'assurer que vous alliez bien"_ dit Jack, sa voix devenue suave d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas me voir mais je rougis et il dut le deviner.

_-"J'adore quand je vous mets mal à l'aise... Et sinon, le moral est bon ?"_

_-"Oui, très bon, merci. Et le vôtre ?"_

_-"Bah, on fait aller. Je me réjouis de venir sur Atlantis, voir comment vous avez fait la déco, tout ça..."_ Il me faisait tellement rire qu'il me manquait encore plus ! Je devais me retenir car mon bureau était entièrement vitré et tout le monde m'observait en ayant l'air occupé.

_-"Mon général... nous nous réjouissons aussi de votre visite, croyez-le."_

_-"Je ne veux croire qu'une chose : que VOUS serez heureuse de me voir..."_

Il avait dû sentir mon trouble car il me demanda si j'étais toujours là. Je répondis que oui.

_-"Carter, en attendant que je vienne, je voudrais vous parler... tous les jours si possible..."_

_-"Me parler de quoi ?"_

_-"De tout, de rien, de toi, de moi, de la vie..."_ Il m'avait tutoyée, une première !

Ca n'allait pas être facile mais nous avons mis en place un plan, pour se parler, tous les soirs en cachette. Je lui avais donné la marche à suivre pour son côté de la porte et je m'occuperai d'activer notre porte en toute discrétion.

J'étais nerveuse le premier soir, je sursautais au moindre bruit. J'étais restée toute la soirée à mon bureau, pour terminer des dossiers. Sheppard m'invita à les rejoindre, lui et son équipe pour le dîner mais j'avais refusé. Il me rapporta un plateau et me dit : _"Sam, vous devriez faire des pauses, je sais que c'est un poste compliqué mais si vous ne vous reposez pas, vous n'irez pas loin."_

_-"Merci c'est gentil mais je voudrais terminer tout ça avant l'arrivée du général. Vu la politique ces derniers temps, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une simple visite de courtoisie..."_

Il quitta mon bureau peu après. Je dinais rapidement et continuais mon travail, en attendant l'heure de mon rendez-vous.

Tous les soirs pendant près de dix jours, notre rituel a été le même. J'activais aussi discrètement que possible notre porte des étoiles et j'entrais en communication avec Jack. J'avais pu paramétrer un signal vidéo, nous pouvions donc nous voir et nous parler. Le premier soir, il remarque immédiatement les cadres photos sur l'étagère derrière moi. J'en avais de tous les êtres chers que j'avais laissés sur Terre mais le plus grand était un portrait de lui. Il avait sourit et avoué qu'il avait aussi une photo de moi sur son bureau.

Nous passions de merveilleux moments ensemble, comme à la bonne époque de SG1.

J'avais hâte de le retrouver pour un vrai face à face. Nous ne discutions jamais plus d'une demi-heure, car passé le délai fatidique des trente-huit minutes, notre porte émettait un signal sonore puissant que je n'avais pas voulu désactiver.

La veille de son arrivée, nous n'avons pas discuté. Je voulais tout mettre en ordre pour sa visite et j'étais épuisée.

J'étais plus que nerveuse quand la porte s'activa de l'extérieur et que le SGC nous annonça l'arrivée de voyageurs.

Le général O'Neill se présenta, accompagné de Richard Woolsey, du CIS. Tous les militaires présents, moi y compris, saluèrent le général.

Jack se débarrassa vite de Woolsey, pour rester seul avec moi, dans mon bureau.

_-"J'ai un cadeau pour toi..." _dit-il avec un sourire. Il ouvrit son attaché-case et sortit une grande enveloppe, qu'il me tendit.

_-"Wahou, des papiers... Tu sais comment faire plaisir à une femme !" _dis-je en riant.

_-"Non, je suis expert dans le plaisir féminin, mais uniquement dans des pièces qui ne sont pas vitrées..." _Je restais bouche bée face à sa répartie et au coup d'œil qu'il me lançait. Oui, j'avais bien compris où il voulait en venir !

J'entrepris d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et je ne réalisais pas immédiatement.

_-"C'est Davis qui m'a donné ça pour toi, de la part de ton mari... ou plutôt Monsieur futur ex-mari !"_

Je lus attentivement les papiers de mon divorces, pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre.

_-"J'ai pris la liberté de le faire vérifier par un de nos meilleurs juristes, il dit que tout est en règle."_

_-"Merci Jack."_ Je signais les documents sans perdre un instant et soupirais de bonheur en lui rendant l'enveloppe.

_-"Tu pourrais donner ça à qui de droit ?"_

_-"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !"_ Puis il se leva et m'embrassa.

Mon séjour sur Atlantis dura environ un an. Richard Woolsey me releva de mes fonctions et me demanda de quitter la base. Même si je devais retrouver l'homme de ma vie, j'étais triste de laisser de nouveaux amis derrière moi.

J'étais rentrée sur Terre mais surtout à Washington. J'avais été recommandée pour prendre le commandement du vaisseau terrien "le Hammond" baptisé ainsi en hommage à mon ancien général décédé. Ce vaisseau n'étant pas toujours en activité, j'avais du temps pour diriger des recherches au Pentagone.

Comme Jack et moi n'étions plus dans la même chaine de commandement, plus rien ne s'opposait à notre union. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après mon retour d'Atlantis et nous vivons très heureux, dans une magnifique maison, proche du Pentagone, là où se trouvent nos bureaux.

Je suis aujourd'hui le colonel Samantha O'Neill, la plus heureuse des femmes de deux galaxies !

**FIN**


End file.
